Running From Life
by Star197
Summary: Brianna was alone, all she does is run, if something gets to hard she runs but shes after one thing...revenge but will one boy change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

running...running is what i do best, it's what i've done my whole life

my names Brianna, everyone calls me Anna... well everyone whos ever been close to me

i've always wonderd...what if i stopped? what if i kept the past in the past? what if... what if i live in the now, and stopped saying what if

april 19th... the day that haunts me...the day i was brought into this world...the day my parents left...the day my brother left...and the day i wanna leave

but not just yet...i need to keep running...find myself...make things right...then i can leave on that haunted day

i stare at myself in the mirror,my new blood red hair...the coulor of death, hate, regret, revenge...every feeling i have but sadniss

i've been called many things...loser, freak, emo, loner, rebel...all the way down to slut, but i don't care, i've never cared, and i don't think i ever will

sweet amoris

my new start

my new home

my new life

a new me!  



	2. Chapter 2

i was walking down the hall of sweet amoris high, all i could think of was turning around and bolting out the door. It doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

i guess i wasn't waching where i was going cuz one second i was walking the next i was ontop of a golden haired boy.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going, and i didn't see you" golden boy said

"its fine,no one ever sees me,and i wasn't watching where i was going eather" i said whie getting off him

"my name nathaniel, yours is?" golden boy asked

"Brianna, my friends used to call me Anna" i said stareing at the ground

"oh, you must be the new student!" he said while smileing

"ya"

"fallow me" he said

i fallowed golden boy down the hall to a room that said 'student council'

"i'm nathaniel, student council presedent" golden boy said

"i'm brianna,no special title needed" i said with smirk

"ok, here's your schedule, and i could give you a tour if you'd like" he said with a smile

"no thanks, i fine, see you later nathen" i said while walking out the door

the late bell has already rung, so there's no point in going to class, just to stand out, so this is a good time for...EXPLOREING!

you see, i have a strange thery, skipping and exploreing are to different things! Skipping is sitting in one place and doing nothing when you should be in class.  
exploreing is wondering around while you should be in class.

see two different things

i was walking for a very long time till i found a courtyard

the courtyard was pretty much empty, all that was there was, a sliver haired dude, a red head, and a green haired guy

how very interesting, i'm not letting this go to waste

and thats wear the fun begins 


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys with odd coulored hair are sitting under a big oak tree talking

now here i have three options...1. i could walk over and talk to them...2. walk over to them, say nothing and start to climb the tree and 3. leave now before they see me

as always i go with option 3, but before i can go anywhere the sliver haired guy saw me

"Hey! wanna hang out with us" said while walking towards me

"no thanks" i said and started to walk away

but with the bad luck i have he caught me

"don't be scared, we wont bite you, i'm Lysander" he said while pulling me to the tree

"i'm brianna"

"castiel, jade! this is brianna" lysander told them

the boy with green hair stood up "nice to meet you, i'm jade"

the red head on the ground crossed his arms "your names to plain and boring"

"i never asked for you opion" i snapped at him

"you've got some spunk there newbie, i'm calling you bria"

"i'm calling you, red" i smirked

"what ever"

"so, what you all doing skipping?" i asked

"the teacher said i could leave early because i already finished my test" lysander said

"and i don't go to this school, i just help out with the green house" jade said

"how bout you red?"

"i aways skip, what about a goody good like you? shouldn't you be with golden boy right now?" he asked

"oh that boy with gold hair? i don't like him, he almost raped me in the hall" i said while covering myself with my jacket

"golden boy tried to rape you" red said looking shocked and sitting up

"well, i fell on him this morning, and his hand was in a wrong spot, and he wouldn't stop looking at me weirdly"

"i'll count that as rape, so he can go to jail!" red said

"you never told us why your skipping, are you lost?" lysander asked

"i'm not skipping, i'm exploreing! There's a difference" i answered

"what difference?" red laughed

"Skipping is sitting in one place and doing nothing when you should be in class, and exploreing is wondering around while you should be in class.  
see two different things" i said with a smirk

"well i guess thats true, but doesn't this count as sitting in one place?" lysander asked

"oh god, your right, see you guys later" i said while running off

as i was running i ran into 3 girls...or 3 barbie dolls, i'm not sure 


	4. Chapter 4

"watch where your going!" the blond barbie doll yelled

"it's kinda hard to watch where i'm going when all i can see is your fat a**" i smirked at her

"you better watch you back you...you" she said thinking of a word

"not so great with comebacks i see, so you better watch YOUR back you fake barbie doll" i said while pushing past her

but before i could go very far, she grabbed my hair and was pulling me back

"could a FAKE barbie doll do this?" she yelled while pushing me against a locker

BIG mistake

i grabbed her right arm, and flipped her

"no one, and i mean NO ONE, touches me! got it barbie?"

with that i left her laying on the ground in pain

"hey, brianna!" i heard golden boy yell from behind me

"hey"

"are you lost? because i can help you find your next class" he said with a drop dead smile

"well, i guess now would be a good time to go to class"

"your next class is music right?" he asked

"ok just let me look...ya it is" i said while looking at my schdule

"great, i have that class too" he said while takeing my hand

do you know how weird it is for a guy you just met to hold your hand like your dating?

VERY weird!

"well, here it is, lets get a seat" he said with a bright smile

when i walked in i saw, the fake barbie dolls in the middle of the room,and lysander and red in the very back of the room

"yo, Bria! over here" red yelled

"bye nathaniel" i said while trying not to look at his frown

as i was walking away golden boy grabbed my arm "Anna wait! why don't you sit with me?"

"because i'm gonna sit with lysander, and red" i said pointing to them

"can i sit on your other side?" he asked with a million wat smile

"ummm...i guess so"

when we got over to the desks, red looked mad

"what do you want, golden boy?" red said with a glare

"i wanna sit with Anna" nathaniel said with a glare right back

"we call her Bria" red said still with a glare

"guys, lets just sit" i said trying to get them not to kill each other

"here bria, sit here" red said pointing to the desk beside him and the wall

"what about lysander?" i said because he's sitting on the desk

"he's sitting in front of you" red said while smirking at golden boy

at that moment the teacher walked in "Everyone, take a seat, take a seat"

"see you later Anna" nathaniel said with a frown

as i was sitting beside red he said "looks like we saved you from golden boy"

"ya, i was afraid if i said no to him, i'd get detention for a year" i said with a smirk

"that'd be funny" red said

"i think he likes you" lysander said out of the blue

"what?" me and red asked

"nathaniel, i think he likes you" he said

"i'm i don't thin" i was cut off "red head in the back, your new here aren't you?" the teacher said

before i could say anything red said with a smirk "no, i've been here for a couple years"

"castiel i'm talking to the girl, not you" the teacher said with a glare

before i could answer red said "of course she's new, her names bria"

"ok class this is our new stdent bria, now everyone get back to work" the teacher said while opening a book and reading

"what work?" i asked

"sitting and doing nothing" red said while laying back in his chair

"well the, we better get good at doing our 'work'" i said while laying back in my chair a smirking


	5. Chapter 5

i've been here for about a month and within that month these are all the good things that happened

- i hangout with lysander and castiel everyday

- i joined the basketball club with red

- i met dajan

- i help jade with the gardening club sometimes

- i met a nice girl named Iris

- i became the singer of castiel's band

- i learned nathaniel does like me (but i turned him down)

- i'm really popular

- i got a title as the rebel girl of the school

- i get asked out alot

- ken left for millitary school

- i got my own apartment

- i got a dog

- i go a car

and of course there's some bad things that happened

- i work a cosplay cafe

- since i don't live with my aunt, i don't eat very much, cuz i can't cook

- lysander and red found out my birthday, and wanna give me a party

- the barbie dolls wont stop picking fights with me (but i always win)

- nathaniel has been ignoring me since i turned him down

- i get in trouble for skipping alot

but the worst thing is...that i'm getting attached to these people

i don't like getting attached, cuz if you get attached, you get hurt

and thats where my problems begain!


	6. Chapter 6

April 19th, the day I hate the most, and to my bad luck it just happens to be tomorrow.  
"Yo, Bria! Excited for tomorrow?" castiel asked "no" I replied coldly "aww come on, I know you don't like your birthday, but what can be that bad about it?" Lysander asked with a smile "trust me, if you knew you wouldn't be smiling right now" I said with no emotion

"try me" he said "well,my mom died when I was born, when I was 8, my dad was shot right in front of my eyes, and last year my brother was beat to death from a gang, and it all happen on April 19th" I said coldly "oh my god" Lysander said without a smile "yes I told you, you wouldn't be smiling!" I said with a smile "Bria, I would've never guessed you went through all of that, and on your birthday too" castiel said in shock "I guess that's why I've never really liked my birthday" I said "well this birthday, you will have the best time ever!" Lysander said smiling again "if you say so"  
"can I ask something, if it's not to personal?" castiel asked "sure red, ask away" I said smirking "were your dad and brother killed because you guys were running from the gang?" he asked "ummm, you could say that, it's a long story" I answered

"can I hear it?" castiel asked "CASTIEL! you can't just ask that! Bria I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that" Lysander said apologetically I shook my head "it's ok, I knew someone would ask me someday"  
"so what happened?" castiel asked ignoring the glare Lysander gave him "well, ugh where do I start, well let's just say when I was 4 and my brother was 6, my dad had money problems, and he chose joining a gang as a way to get out of that" I said "he joined a gang when had a 4 year old and a 6 year old?" Lysander asked "yes, and my brother was also part of the gang, cuz he was a really good fighter, and they thought 'who's gonna hurt a 6 year old?"  
"your dad let his 6 year old son join a gang?" Lysander asked

Before I could answer castiel said "Lys, it's not that uncommon, my dad made me join a gang when I was 6, and I bet Bria was hanging out with her dads gang a lot, she even has enough spunk to step in front of a gun"  
"how did you?" I asked shocked "I remember you, your dad killed my uncle, and you kept yelling for him to stop. He was gonna kill me too, but you ran in front of the gun, your dad shot you! I thought you were dead, but you saved my life" castiel said while hugging me "oh my god, I remember you!" i said while hugging back "ok, I'm so lost! Your both part of gangs?" Lysander asked "were a part of gangs" castiel replied "ok, as long as were not in danger" Lysander said with a smile "you guys are safe, but I'm not so sure about me" I said making fists with my hands "what do you mean? Your not still part of the gang are you?" castiel asked "no, I'm running from the gang, cuz they want me dead" I said "why?" castiel asked "well, I was 8 when my dad got shot and died, his gang kept telling me it was your gang, and I believed them. I trained for a whole year, became the strongest person in the whole gang, and joined. I swore I would get revenge for what they did to my dad" I said while letting out a tear "wait! My old gang never killed your dad!" castiel said "I know that know! But back then I kept getting in fights with gangs, building up power to kill everyone in your gang! I was 14 when I learned the truth! I over heard the head of my gang talking about how killing my dad turned out so great!"  
"wait, he killed one of his members?" castiel asked "ya, I heard him say 'killing Davis turned out so much better than I planed! At first I just thought I would kill him, take all his money, keep his son as a gang member, and keep his daughter till she's old enough to make money off her body!"  
"that's just sick!" castiel yelled "I know but he also said 'it turned out much better than that! I got his money, tricked his kids, his son is a great member to this gang! But the best part is his daughter, I never thought she'd be such a great fighter! And for what? To get revenge on a gang she thinks killed her daddy! Instead she's helping that gang' and after I heard him say that, I couldn't wait to get revenge"  
"let me guess, you burst into the room, tried to kill him, and ended up almost get killed until your brother saved you, and now your on the run?" castiel asked "no, why do you think that?" I asked "because that's what they told everyone, except they said you and your brother died!" he said "well there totally off" I said "well it's a good thing they were, because that convinced my dad that we'd just end up getting killed by our gang, so we left" castiel said "what really happened is...  



	7. Chapter 7

"what really happened is, after I heard them say all that, I ran and found my brother nick! I told nick everything they said, and we were gonna run away, change our names and everything. But I was so dumb, I wanted revenge so much. When our leader was sleeping I when into his room, and slit his neck! And when me and nick left, the other figured out it was us, and came after us!" I started crying Lysander and castiel hugged me "Bria it's ok"  
"no its not, if I didn't kill him, they'd never come after us! We were gone for a year! We thought we were safe, but we were wrong. They found us, chased us into a dead end! My brother started fighting them, and yelled at me to run! I did, but before I left I saw nick fall to the ground dead! And they yelled 'Brianna! I hope your happy! You have nothing! And andrew's the one who killed your father! So watch your back, cuz were gonna get you' that's why I hate myself, my brothers dead, and it's my faut!" I started crying even more "Bria, it's not your fault, you were 14 and didn't know any better!" castiel said "I'm going to get revenge for my brother and dad!" I said "but yo" castiel tried to say But I cut him off "Andrew killed my dad and brother, I'm not just gonna run my whole life! I'm getting revenge, one way or an other! END OF STORY!" I yelled "fine, for now! But this isn't over!" castiel said crossing his arms "well, how bout we start going home, and set up for tomorrow?" Lysander said trying to lighten the mood "ya let's" I said

"what ever" castiel said acting all 'bad boy' again 


	8. Chapter 8

To say watching Lys and Red trying to set up a birthday party is funny, would be a understatement...it super funny!

Castiel wants every thing thing to be red, well Lys wants everything to be sliver

"Dude, it's a cake! It's has to be red!" castiel yelled

"She's a girl! She needs a girlyer color like sliver!" lys replied

"RED IS A GIRL COLOR TOO!" cas yelled

"But sliver is more of a girl color!" lys yelled

"Maybe in the 1960's!" Cas yelled

"You failed history, so how would you know?" lys asked

"Thats not history!" cas replied

"yes it is" me and lys said at the same time

"Well the cake is being red!" cas said

"Sliver!" lys said

"red!"

"Sliver"

"Red"

"Sliver"

"RED"

"SLIVER!"

"RED!"

"SLIVER!"

"THE CAKE IS BEING FUCKING RED!"

"ITS BEING SLIVER!"

I couldn't watch this anymore

"GUYS!" i yelled

"WHAT!" they yelled back

"just make the cake red and sliver" i replied

The looks on there faces were hilarious! 


	9. Chapter 9

To say my birthday is great would be an understatement, it is AMAZING!

I don't know how they did it, but they rented an amusment park!  
The whole place is decorated in red and sliver decorations.

I'm pretty sure they invited everyone from school, and there was even 'Fall Out Boy' music playing!

"How do you like it?" Castiel asked

"it's, It's amazing!" i replied

"Well, we thought you needed to see that April 19th isn't that bad of a day" lysander replied

"Thank you two so much!" i replied while rapping my arms around them

"wo, don't start something you can't finish!" castiel said with a smirk

I punched him in the arm "Lets go on some rides already!"

Damn, i've been on so many rides, i almost feel sea sick.

"what do you wanna ride now?" Castiel asked with a smirk

"Ummmm, how about we play some games?" i asked

Castiel laughed "Sure, we don't want ya getting sick"

Lysander stared at us for a while before saying "I'm gonna go find my brother, i hope you have a very fun birthday!"

Me and castiel watched as he walked away

"What was that about?" i asked

Castiel sighed "Lys has always been a big sucker for romance and love. He thinks we love each other"

I burst out laughing and so did Castiel

"well anyway, lets play some games!" i yelled while grabbing Castiel hand and running towards all the games


	10. Chapter 10

Some how Lysander's little love fantisy came true. I don't know how, but right now me and Castiel are kissing on a fairis wheel

Half an hour ealier

"No!" i said

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Castiel said

"I said no!" I replied with a smirk

"why, are you afriad of fairis wheel's?" Castiel asked with a smirk

"NO! I just don't feel like going on it!" I snapped

"Baby" castiel said

"I'M NOT A BABY!" I yelled

"BRIA IS A BABY! BRIA IS A BABY!" castiel yelled, earning weird looks from everyone

"Shut up!" I yelled while jumping on him

"Ok" he said while picking me up and cutting to the front of the fairis wheel line

"NOO!" i yelled

"BIRTHDAY GIRL COMING THROUGH!" he yelled and the titcket guy let us on

"You scared now?" Castiel asked while the Fairis wheel started going

"Yes!" I said while hugging him

"Shhhh, it's ok scaredyCat" he said with a smirk

"Lys i right!" I blurted out

What? Why did i say that?

"What? You mean you?" Castiel stuttered

and to my surprise i said "Ya, i think i like you"

"Me to" castiel said in a low voice

In one magical moment Castiel moved in and our lips touched. I don't know how long we were kissing, but i think the person in charge of the ride let us go around a few times.


	11. Chapter 11

I broke my biggest rule

NEVER GET ATTACHED TO PEOPLE

When ever i get attached something always happens, i just hope cas doesn't get hurt

"Hey Bria!" My cute Castiel said while putting his arm around me

"hey cassy" I said while walking into the school with him

"Amber looks so mad, i love it" He said with a smile

"You wanna make her madder?" I asked with a smirk

"Love to" he said while kissing me

'HUUUHHH' We heard Amber yell

"So, what do you wanna do tonight? Watch a movie? Start a fire? Steel a car?" Castiel asked

"Well, starting a fire is very tempting but i'd have to go with the movie" I said with a smile

"Movie it is, see ya at six" He said while walking away down the hall

"You two are so cute" iris said from behind me

"Thanks" I said

"I wish i had someone as sweet as castiel" she said with a smile

"Well, i'm pretty sure lots of boys are sweeter than him" I said

She laughed "I know, i mean i want a guy to be cold to everyone else but me!"

"He's not cold to everyone else" I replied

She laughed "What ever you say" she said while turning down the hall 


End file.
